Phineas and Ferb:Nerdy Baby
Episode Summary Isabella:Phineas, Whatcha Doin'? Phineas and Ferb are siting under the trees like usually. Phineas:Oh, hi Isabella. Baljeet and Buford then come to the backyard. Baljeet:Phineas, can you make me a phone, please? My phone is error while i take a bath that phone is error because water. Phineas:Ferb, I know what we gonna do today! Candace and Jenny in to the backyard. Candace:Guys, you said you wanna make a phone? Please make me some. Because,Jeremy is birthday today. And i didn't had anything to give him. Jenny:Hey, where is..... Now,the shoot are go to Perry,Mayor Monogram,and Carl. Major Monogram:...Perry?. Oh there you are. Carl:I and Monogro will going to watch "The Dark Night Rises" Major Monogram:You know your mission Agent P! Carl:(sing Perry The Platypus theme) Now,back to backyard. Call Me Maybe originaly by:Carly Rae Jepsen Sung by: Isabella Garcia Shapiro (with Fireside Girls) (Fireside Girl:So call me maybe!) Isabella (With Fireside Girl):I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a wish. I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby,'' '' But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Fireside Girl:Call me maybe... Isabella singing that song for Phineas. But, Phineas just ignoring her. Isabella just can smiling with that. Phineas:This is for Candace and This for Baljeet. Candace and Baljeet:Thanks Phineas. Candace:Lets go, Jenny! Stacy is now there! Jenny:Okay.Bye Phineas-Ferb Phineas:Bye, Ladies! You know our job is end. Ferb:Yes. Yes we are. Linda:Who wants Pie? Buford-Baljeet-Phineas:Us! Ferb:I want! At Doofentsmith's office (Backstory) When Doofensmith at 8. He can't watch Superhero movies. So, now he'll destroy everyone in the cinema (Back to real life) Agent P who was pranked in a kids toys shocked (remembering Major Monogram and Carl watching "The Dark Night Rises") Agent P sucsesfully out of that prank. So,Agent P hitting Doofensmith. Doofensmith:Too late Agent P! My Destroy-people-inator was done activited. No one can stop it now! Suddenly,there's a who was prevent the laser from Destroy-people-inator. Doofensmith:No! Curse you Plane! Now,at Jeremy party. Candace give that phone for Jeremy. Jeremy:Thank you Candace,This is what i needed! Candace:You welcome. Stacy and Jenny:Happy birthday, Jeremy! At home. Phineas looks-like leading at shuffling. Party Rock Anthem/Geek In The Pink Originaly by: LMFAO/Jason Mraz. Phineas:Party rock! Yeah. Lets Go! Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time'' '' (Geek In The Pink',take a stab at it'') '''Baljeet:Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano'' '' I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' Phineas:'' I'm the geek in the pink '' So I'm the geek ya'll, in the pink ya'll Geek is the color for power I'm the geek in the pink Ferb:Geek in the pink! Vanessa:Get up, get down. Isabella with Fireside Girl:Put your hands. Till the stop Buford:Everyday I'm Shufflin' Shufflin Shufflin! Songs *Call Me Maybe *Party Rock Anthem/Geek In The Pink End Credits Unknown Running Gags 'The "Too Young" Line' Nope. 'Ferb lines' 'Whatcha Doin 'Perry's Entrace To His Lair' Nope. 'Evil Jingle''' Nope. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Flethcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garchia-Shapiro *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Alyson Stoner as Jenny Brown Category:Fanon Works